Tenerife Sea
by jonn3y5
Summary: AU. Callie and her brothers, Jude and Caleb, join the Foster family. They experience the love, the support, the ups and down, and the feeling of being apart of a family.
1. Chapter 1

So I know you guys are sick of me lol. I just have all these ideas and I want to see if any of them are good. Please hang in there with me. I know I have a ton of stories but I swear this will be the last new story for a while. I actually got a request from someone but that's still in the works and it's not ready yet. Just hang in there with me guys. I really hope you give it a shot and review cause I love it when you guys do. I know of wanted to explore the idea of Callie having a twin brother. Someone to share the burden of the foster system with. Someone who can completely understand what she is going through. I though it would be interesting. I hope you guys like and review and favorite and do what you guys do. Thanks!

xxxxxx

"I'm not sure what's worse, this floor or Jude's foot in my back." Ten year old Callie whispers as she tries to shift away from her little brother. It stays silent and Callie turns her head to face her twin brother.

"Caleb?" Caleb doesn't move or make a sound.

"Are you sleep?" Callie asks again and again she is greeted by silence from her brother.

"Are you thinking about mom?" Caleb again doesn't respond.

"We are going to the police station to see dad tomorrow."

"Go to sleep Callie." Caleb finally responds to his sister.

"I can't."

"Try." Callie turns to lay on her back and stares up at the ceiling.

"I'm thinking about mom." Callie states and Caleb turns his head slightly.

"I miss her." Callie shuts her eyes and Caleb shifts on his back and turns his head towards his sister.

"I do too." Caleb admits and Callie opens her eyes.

"Do you remember the song she used to sing us in the morning."

Callie asks and Caleb smiles in the darkness.

"I woke up Sunday morning and up on the wall, the skeeters and the bedbugs were having a game of ball. The score was 19, 20 the skeeters were ahead, the bedbugs hit a home run and knocked me out if bed." Caleb sings softly and Callie laughs quietly.

"Then she would say, get out of bed my little bed bug." Caleb says and Callie smiles sadly.

"Do you think we will ever find another mommy that will sing us silly songs and call us silly names?" Callie asks and Caleb sits up.

"We should back to the emergency placement." Caleb says and Callie shakes her head.

"Just one more night."

"Callie we could get into huge trouble."

"I miss having floor sleepovers in mommy's room." Callie whines and Caleb shakes his head.

"Mom used to make the floor comfy, now it's just rough carpet." Caleb pulls the comforter off the bed.

"Here." He folds it once before putting it on the floor and laying on it. Callie pulls Jude onto it carefully, before laying down herself.

"We have to go back before they wake up." Caleb says and Callie nods.

"Goodnight."

xxxxxx

"Alright guys." Bill comes and squats down in front of the three siblings.

"It looks like your emergency placement didn't work out so well." Bill looks down at his watch and Caleb looks at Callie over Jude's head.

"We are going to the police station and then I'm going to take you to your new placement." Callie looks down at her hands and Caleb crosses his arms over his chest.

"We can see our dad before he gets transferred right?" Caleb asks and Bill looks at him.

"For a little bit, but guys you have to take this seriously, you can't just leave in the middle of the night." Bill stands up and picks up their bags.

"Come on." He leads them to the car and gets them buckled in before taking them to the police station.

"Wait here." Bill sits them on a bench and walks over to reception.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey." Stef walks into the precinct and her partner gives a head nod.

"What are you working on?" Stef sits in the chair by his desk and he looks up.

"Transfer paperwork." He picks up the file and flips it over.

"Donald Jacob. Drunk Driving, manslaughter. Got a plea deal, 10 years." Harry, Stef's partner, tells her.

"6 on good behavior." Stef says and Harry nods.

"Yep, his kids are here too. I guess to say goodbye before child services take over." He points the end of his pen towards Callie, Jude, and Caleb, and Stef looks over at them.

"That's a shitty was to see your father." Harry nods and Stef stands up. She walks over to her desk and get three pieces of candy before walking over to the bench and squatting down in front of them.

"What are you guys in for?" She asks with a smile and Callie smiles.

"She get you in trouble?" Jude laughs and looks at Callie.

"And you must be their lawyer." Stef says looking at Caleb.

"While you wait." Stef holds out her hand to reveal the candy and both Callie and Jude take it but Caleb shakes his head.

"A kid who says no to candy." Stef rustles his hair before standing up. She gives them one more smile before standing up.

"Are you working on my dad's case?" Caleb speaks up and Stef looks at him.

"My partner is." Stef points to Harry and Caleb nods and turns his head away from Stef.

"But if you ever need anything, I'm always here." Stef smiles and Caleb looks at her.

"I'm Callie, and that's my twin brother Caleb and our little brother Jude." Stef turns to give the girl a warm smile.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Stef, if you need anything I will be right over there ok?" Stef points to her desk before smiling one last time and walking away. She sits down at her desk and sets the candy down.

"You aren't going to go soft for some more kids are you. I don't think Lena can take it." Stef laughs and sits in her chair.

"No, we have our hands full." Stef sets the piece of unwanted candy down and looks at it before looking at the three siblings. She gives a silent chuckle before starting paperwork.

xxxxx

"It's just for a night or two... Ok.. Thanks." That's the fourth call that's ended like that. Callie just sits and entertains Jude with a game of I spy, and Caleb paces.

"You can't split us up. We will run before you split us up." Caleb tells Bill in a certain voice.

"Caleb we will find you a home. All of you. It's just going to take sometime. Families don't typically jump at the sound of three orphans." Bill sighs and immediately regrets his words.

"We aren't orphans. Our dad is getting out and he is going to come get us." Caleb sits down.

"I'm sorry I used that word, I'm just tired, and I know you guys are too." Bill squats down in front of them and smiles sadly.

"I'm going to get you another emergency placement until I can find you a home." Caleb shakes his head.

"No way. They stink and there is usually no room."

"That was only a couple houses Caleb." Bill stands up and dials another number on his cell.

"We have to go Caleb. If we don't they will split us up." Callie tries to be the voice of reason and Caleb looks at her.

"What about dad? He said he was getting out."

"I hate him." Callie says and Jude looks at her.

"You hate daddy?" Callie nods and Caleb looks away.

"He killed mommy." Callie says and Caleb crosses his arms over his chest.

"It was an accident." Caleb mumbles.

"The crash was. But the drinking wasn't." Caleb looks at his sister as Bill comes back.

"Good news guys. I got you a placement for a week. Gives me plenty of time to find you a home." Caleb stares at Callie for a moment later before nodding his head.

"Great." Bill smiles.

xxxxxxx

"Mariana!" Stef calls as she picks up a red glitter shoe as walks to the kitchen. Lena looks up and Stef hold it up for show.

"I swear, it's either a shoe from Mariana or a toy from Jesus." She drops it by the back door and walks behind her partner and to the fridge.

"Ya well neither of them are coming down anytime soon. Mariana is determined to get Jesus to understand fractions." Lena says as she grates cheese and Stef gets a beer and sits on a stool.

"I hope she is using food, because that's the only way she will be able to get Jesus to focus long enough." Stef snags a piece of cheese and Lena stops grating.

"Maybe we should consult with someone about that. He's been ours for almost a year now, and living here for almost two." Stef shakes her head and takes another sip of beer.

"He is seven babe, he is supposed to be hyper. Remember when Brandon was seven, all he wanted to do was run around and play."

"But this isn't run around and play Stef. He can't control his body." Lena argues and Stef shrugs her shoulders.

"You are the kid expert." Lena laughs.

"You just bring them home." Stef gives a half smile and Lena scrunches her eyebrows together.

"What is it?" Lena asks and Stef shakes her head.

"It's nothing.. These kids, about three weeks ago-"

"Mama!" Jesus comes jogging into the kitchen.

"We will talk later." Stef stands up and winks at Jesus before leaving the kitchen.

xxxxxxx

"Hey Foster, you have a visitor." Harry knocks on her desk and Stef looks up confused. She watches Harry walk away before getting up and walking towards reception. Stef looks around until she sees Caleb with a baseball cap on, clutching on to the straps of his backpack.

"Hey, are you looking for me?" Stef approaches him with a smile. Ever since that day they came here Stef couldn't get her mind off this kid and his siblings. He came around about twice a week and just hung out in reception. Reception had always called her to tell her he was here, but she wasn't going to confront him until he asked for her. So she just watched. She watches him sit for hours, either reading a book, or doing what looked like to be homework. Then he would walk around and look at the magazines or count how many people came in and out. People in reception were starting to warm up to their new little visitor. Gave him snacks, and security even let him look at the video footage with them before he had to take off. He was becoming quite the little popular boy around here. Stef knew it was just a matter of time until he asked to speak with her.

"Is my dad still here?" Caleb shifts from foot to foot and Stef shoots him a confused looks before squatting down in front of the boy.

"No he got transferred." Stef pauses and Caleb looks down at his feet. "But you knew that. Want to tell me the real reason you are here?" Stef tries to make eye contact with the boy but he refuses.

"You said if I ever needed help..." Caleb trails off and takes off his baseball cap. Bruises all along the side of his face and neck. Stef feels a hot, bubbling feeling start in her stomach as she takes in the boys face.

"Who did this?" Stef asks and Caleb looks at her, fear in his eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Caleb pleads as he starts regretting going to Stef. "He will hurt my brother and sister."

"Where are they Caleb?"

"They are at school." Caleb says and Stef turns her wrist over and realizes it's only 2:00.

"Why aren't you in school?" Stef asks seriously and Caleb shrugs.

"I am sick." Stef suppresses a smile. He reminds her of Lena. Smart, sassy, strong willed. He came he for something.

"Yes fever and all." Stef quips.

"It's the only time I could come. Callie and Jude are safe right now." Caleb puts his hat back on and Stef smiles at him.

"I'm a Padres fan too." Stef reaches in her pocket and pull out her keys. She shows him an old padres keychain. "My dad gave this to my when I was ten. It was my good luck charm when I played softball. I don't use it much anymore." Stef twists the key chain off of her keys and hands it to Caleb.

"You are giving this to me?" Caleb asks looking at the keychain.

"I am." Stef verifies and Caleb eyes her.

"You don't even know me."

"You're right, I don't. But what I do know is we all need a little luck in life." Stef stands up. "Let's get you back to school."

xxxxxxx

A few weeks go by, and Stef hasn't heard from or seen her visitor. She asks reception everyday and none of them have seen him either. Worry starts to build up in Stef to the point where one night she sits playing with her phone contemplating on whether or not to call Bill and ask.

"Stef?" Lena comes into the room. Startled by the sudden arrival of her partner, Stef jumps and turns to look at her.

"Hey." Stef smiles tightly and Lena crawls on to the bed and starts rubbing her shoulders.

"You have been on edge for over a week now, what's going on?" Stef melts slightly into Lena's hands.

"Just work stuff." Stef excuses and Lena stops rubbing her shoulders and places her chin on Stef's shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?" Lena kisses the bottom of Stef's ear and Stef sighs.

"Just, this kid, I'm a little worried about him and his two siblings." Lena laughs lightly and Stef looks at her.

"What?"

"Harry told me about your little friend. I didn't know it was so serious." Lena jokes and Stef stands up.

"It's not funny Lena. What if something happened to him? His foster dad was already hitting him. What if it got worse? What if they didn't get my anonymous report?" Stef starts pacing and Lena studies her.

"Stef, I'm sure they are fine."

"That's easy for us to say. Our kids are safe, in bed." Stef looks at her phone again. "I'm going to call Bill." Stef walks out the room and Lena sighs. It's happening again. Stef is letting her heart make important decisions. She knows whenever Stef asks to let those kids stay here, she won't be able to say no.

xxxxxx

"Hey Bill, it's Stef Foster again, I was just checking in on the Jacob siblings, make sure they were ok. Call me when you get a chance." Stef hangs up and taps her phone against her hand. She walks back into her room and gives her wife a small smile.

"I'm sorry love." Stef sits and Lena smiles at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You tend to have a soft spot for children."

"There is something about these kids Lena."

"Just like there was something about Mariana and Jesus." Lena understands and Stef nods.

"Exactly."

xxxxxxx

"Foster." Harry calls and Stef looks at him.

"Where?" Stef asks standing and Harry points to the vending machines. Stef could see his hat and that's all she needed to take off in his direction.

"Hey." Stef smiles and Caleb turns and looks at her.

"Hi." He opens a bag of chips and offers it to her. She shakes her head and he pulls a chip out and eats it.

"What's been going on?" Stef asks and Caleb walks over to a bench and sits. He leans back against his backpack and eats another chip.

"We got placed in a different home." Caleb looks at her. The bill of his hat creating a shadow on his face.

"That's good." Stef lifts his hat and smiles that the bruises on his face are fading and his eyes are returning to a bright green.

"I know it was you... Thanks." Caleb sits up. "Our new home. We get ignored, but they feed us and don't hit us so that's good." Caleb finishes his chips and crumples the bag.

"I'm glad you guys are safe." Stef offers a fake smile. In her head she is going crazy. They think being ignored in trade for not being hit is ok. They should get attention and love. "How's school?" Stef asks and Caleb shrugs.

"I haven't gone in a few day." Caleb admits and Stef looks at him.

"Caleb I thought we talked about this. School is important."

"I have to go. I just wanted to come say thanks." Caleb says fixing his hat and throwing his bag in the trash. Stef watches him walk away and sighs.

xxxxx

"Hey." Callie says as Caleb walks up to her and Jude.

"Hey, you guys ready?" They both nod as they start their walk home.

"I got your homework." Callie tells him and Caleb looks at her.

"Thanks." They continue their walk home in silent.

When they get home, they start on homework, eat, shower, and read Jude a story. With Jude asleep, Callie is able to fall asleep pretty quickly but Caleb stays awake. He watches them and picks up his hat. It was his dads, and it's the only thing he has of his dad. He loves his dad, but he knows Callie was right to be angry at him. They were in this crappy place because of him. Maybe he is angry, maybe he does hate him, and who could blame him. Caleb sets his hat back down but stays sitting up. He hears voices downstairs and gets curious. He toes over to Callie's bed and gently wakes her.

"Hey." He whispers and Callie turns over to look at him.

"What?" She whispers back and sits up.

"Someone is here." Caleb informs her and Callie looks at him.

"What?" She says back and looks at the time. "It's almost 10." Callie look at him and Caleb nods.

"Ya, I know." Caleb gets off of Callie's bed and Callie runs a hand through her hair. There is a silent knock and Callie is ready to bolt to cover Jude and Caleb is ready to defend both of them is necessary.

"Caleb? Callie?" Bill walks in the room and turns on the light. Both siblings close their eyes at the sudden change in lighting and Callie is the first to open her eyes.

"What's going on?" He asks fully awake.

"I have a family that wants to foster you. Sorry it's so late, I had to do the paperwork." Caleb looks at his sister.

"They want to? Like you aren't forcing them?" Caleb asks and Bill shakes his head.

"Nope. They asked for you by name." Callie and Caleb look at each other.

"Come on. It's already late."

xxxxx

Bill pulls up the home and Callie looks at her brother.

"It's really pretty." Caleb nods in agreement and opens the door. Callie slides out with Jude, still half asleep, and they walk towards the door. Caleb pulls his hat farther down his head and Bill walks ahead and knocks.

"Bill." Lena smiles and greets.

"Are you sure? I know you have a house full already." Caleb hears Bill ask. He is ready to turn and walk away and the first sign of hesitation.

"Yes, we are positive." Caleb can hear Callie breath out and they walk up the steps. Bill turns and Lena turns her attention to the three children in front of her. The three children that have already made a connection with her wife. The three children that would make their family complete.

"Hey guys, I'm Lena."

xxxxxx

So that's it for the first chapter. What did you guys think? How will Caleb react when he finds out Stef is his new Foster mother. How will Stef react to Lena's surprise?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! The response on this story was amazing! I'm so glad you guys like it! Most of you are wanting the adoption to go fast and Caleb and Callie and Jude to accept the Fosters, but it's a process. Foster parents fall in love faster than Foster kids, so you won't see much hesitation on Lena and Stef's part but you will a lot of hesitation on the kids part. They still have a lot of open wounds that need to be healed. This chapter seems a bit rushed, but it lays down a lot of footwork for the entire story. The first two chapters are always the hardest so thank you guys for hanging in there with me, I hope you guys like it. Remember to review! Enjoy:)

xxxx

"Stef." Lena walks out the house and meets Stef halfway up the walkway. It's been about ten minutes since Bill left and all three children have been on edge. It was late, and they had a long day ahead of them, but Lena figured Stef would be able to calm them better. So Lena lingered in the doorway and watched for her wife's car, while the children silently looked around. When Lena saw Stef car pulls up, she excused herself and prepared herself for a possibly heated conversation.

"Hey love." Stef kisses her partner and attempts to walk passed her and into the house, but Lena side steps and blocks her.

"How was your dads?" Lena asks and Stef gives her a funny look.

"The usual. We watched padres, I had a beer, he had scotch, and we pretended to like each other of a couple of hours." Stef smiles and kisses Lena on the cheek and tries to walk passed her again, but again Lena stops her.

"So I um-before you go in there... I did something." Lena's guilt stricken face grabs Stef's attention.

"What exactly?" Stef's mind starts to jump to the worst possible situation. Lena doesn't say anything but she hands Stef her padres keychain.

"Where did you get this?" Stef asks and Lena watches her.

"It was on his backpack." Lena says purposely being vague.

"Who's backpack?" Stef looks at the house. She looking at the living room window and sees a very familiar hat, and an even more familiar face. She doesn't say anything to her partner, instead she rushes up to the door and into the house.

Caleb who was sitting on his knees, trying to get a look outside, was momentarily distracted by Jude, and didn't notice Stef coming to the door.

"Caleb." Stef says causing the little boy to sit on his bottom and look at her.

"Stef." Caleb looks at her confused. "Why are you here?" Caleb asks her and Stef gives him a confused look.

"This is my house, Are you ok?" She does a quick scan of all three children. Caleb nods and looks at her.

"Why did you do this? Why did you have us come here? I told you we were ok. I don't need your help, or your pity." Caleb stands up and Stef couldn't help but to smile. She knew him, because he was her.

"Caleb I'm not taking pity on you. I'm really happy you are here." Stef looks around him and at Callie and Jude. "All of you." Stef smiles and Caleb sits back down.

"Ok guys, we just did a remodel, so we will get you set up in your own rooms." Lena comes in after watching Stef interact.

"Can we stay together tonight? It's a new place and Jude gets scared." Callie speaks up and Stef smiles at her.

"Sure sweets. But just for the night ok?" Callie nods and gathers a sleepy Jude off the couch.

"Come on, I will show you guys to your room." Lena smiles and Caleb allows Callie and Jude to go first. He walks close behind them but Stef stops him for a minute.

"Here." Stef hands him the keychain and he looks at it. "Told ya it was good luck." Stef winks and Caleb feels Callie next to him again.

"Thanks." Caleb turns around and walks up the stairs with his siblings.

xxxxxx

"I like it here." Callie says running her fingers through Jude's hair. Callie and Jude are on the bed and Caleb is on the air mattress right next to it. Caleb says nothing as he turns on his side.

"I know what you are going to say. But I think it's different this time." Callie kisses Jude's hair before closing her own eyes. Caleb tilts his hat so it's over his eyes before falling asleep himself.

Stef and Lena looked through the cracked door and smile.

"I feel it too." Lena whispers and Stef kisses her. Lena smiles and Stef walks silently into their room and pulls the blanket over Callie and Jude, and carefully pulls Caleb's hat off his head. She runs a hand through his soft black hair and smiles.

xxxxx

The next morning Caleb, Callie and Jude get dressed quietly before heading down the stairs.

"Bacon who wants bacon?" Stef calls out over the chatter of her three children.

"Jesus, take your pill." Lena reminds as the kitchen continues to buzz with excitement. The three Jacob children just stay by the stairs and observe. Brandon is the first to notice, and Mariana, and then Jesus.

"Hey guys." Stef smiles.

"Good morning." Lena says.

"Hop in guys, we got bacon, eggs, and pancakes on the way." Stef picks up her coffee, but all the children stay in place. Mariana nudges Brandon and he looks at his moms.

"Right. So this is Brandon, Mariana, and the cool dude over there, that's Jesus." Stef introduces.

"And that is Caleb, Callie, and Jude. They are going to be staying with us for a while." Lena smiles.

"You guys better get some while it lasts. Mama likes to leave for school on time." Mariana speaks up.

"Actually, Caleb and Callie and Jude are staying home until Monday. Mama has to get them enrolled and all set up at school, and then we have to get them all set up here." Stef tells them.

"Well can I stay home then. To you know, help." Jesus asks and Stef just let's out a laugh.

"Nice try but no. That reminds me, you guys have to walk because mama and I have a meeting. So let's go." Jesus puts a piece of bacon in his mouth, and Brandon tries to eat while walking to the sink. Mariana stays sitting and finishes her juice before standing up and putting her cup in the sink. They file out one by one, all giving sincere smiles to three.

"Alright guys, come on in." Stef waves them in and Jude stands on his toes to sneak a look at the pancakes.

"I think we have a hungry boy." Lena walks over to Jude and offers her hand. Jude looks at Callie and then Caleb. Callie nods and Jude takes it, letting Lena lead him to the table. Callie follows close behind but Caleb stays by the stairs.

"You aren't hungry?" Stef says looking over at the boy. Caleb looks around the kitchen and spots a package of goldfish. Stef follows his gaze and smiles at him.

"Pancakes sound ok?" Stef asks and Caleb looks at her.

"Caleb doesn't like pancakes." Callie speaks up and Stef turns to her.

"Oh ya? What does he like?" Stef asks the young girl. Callie looks at her brother.

"Goldfish." She answers and looks at Lena who cringes. Stef sets her cup down and grabs the goldfish.

"Only this once." Stef says to Caleb but really directs it to Lena, who is watching her. Lena cuts Jude's pancakes but eyes Stef.

"Orange juice sound ok?" Stef asks the boy and Caleb pops a goldfish in his mouth. Stef pours Caleb a cup of juice as Lena cuts Callie's pancakes.

Stef walks to the coffee pot and Lena looks at her.

"Goldfish?" Lena mouths and Stef shrugs.

"Are we going to see Bill?" Callie asks and both moms turn towards their foster daughter.

"Yes, but for a little bit, he wants to talk with us. That all." Stef smiles and Callie looks at Caleb for confirmation.

"Or to give us back." Caleb mumbles and Callie looks at him panicked.

"Caleb-" Stef begins but Jesus and the other kids join them back in the kitchen.

"Bye moms." Brandon says and the kids say their goodbyes. With all the commotion, Caleb, Callie, and Jude are able to escape the kitchen without anyone noticing. They retreat to the room they stayed in last night and start packing their bags.

"You said we can trust them Caleb." Callie says as she helps Jude fold his shirt.

"I know, I thought we could." Caleb says taking off his hat and moving his hair to one side.

"We can't trust anyone Caleb, you know that."

xxxxx

"Bill." Stef says opening the door. It's been about an hour since breakfast and staying downstairs proved to be difficult. Wanting to give the children as much space as possible, but wanting to give them the reassurance they need.

"Lena, Stef." Bill smiles and walks inside the house. Lena leads him to the kitchen, where coffee has been made and the kitchen clean from breakfast. They all exchange pleasantries before Bill sets the files on the table.

"The Jacob siblings." Bill opens Caleb and Callie's file first.

"What should we expect?" Stef asks sipping on her coffee.

"They are great kids, with a bout of bad luck. Stef you know the case." Bill says and Stef nods her head.

"They aren't dangerous, nor aggressive, the protect each other and Caleb usually takes the fall for everything."

"He only eats goldfish and juice." Lena reports and Bill smiles.

"That's because he trusts you. He is testing your limits." Lena nods in understanding and looks at Stef.

"I guess the question is, what do you want to do? Do you want this to be permanent? Temporary?" Bill asks finishing his coffee and Lena and Stef look at each other.

"We want them to be permanent, but we have to trust it's what they want to." Lena says and Stef agrees.

"Tell you what, take a couple weeks, fully immerse them in your family, and if you still feel like there is hesitation on their end, we will come back and discuss it." Bill stands up gathering his bag.

"The father requested a visit, completely up to you guys." Bill watches their facial expressions and can't help but to smile.

"Give them a chance, you will be surprised. I was." Bill leaves them with that as he walks away. He spots Callie, Caleb, and Jude as he is walking towards the door.

"Hi guys." Bill says and they peak their heads out. Lena and Stef joins Bill and can't help but to laugh.

"Do we have to go to the visit?" Callie asks but Bill just looks at Lena and Stef.

"That's up to them." Bill smiles and looks at Stef.

"I will walk out out." Stef and Bill walk to the door and Lena turns to watch them.

"They want us." Callie whispers looking at Caleb. Caleb just looks at his sister before looking back at the adults.

xxxx

Later on that day, Lena is in the kitchen fixing lunch and listening to some music on the radio.

"Oooo the oldies." Stef says walking into the kitchen. She reaches into the fridge and grabs the grapes.

"Remember when these were popular?" Lena asks looking up from a sandwich. Stef nods and gives a small laugh.

"Ya it was right around the time I could actually dance to them without breaking." Lena giggles at Stef comment.

"Honey you could never really dance." Lena says and Stef picks off a grape and throws it at her and Lena continues to laugh.

"Hey guys." Stef notices Callie standing in the doorway with Jude and Caleb.

"You guys hungry? Lena is making sandwiches."

"Oh man, Stef." Lena says before turning up the radio. Stef listens and the song immediately registers in her head. "I Want You Back" by the Jackson 5, causes both Stef and Lena to get up and start singing. The three children watch as they start singing to each other. Callie giggles when Stef picks up a wooden spoon and sings into it. Callie walks over and picks up the mustard and starts to sing with them.

"Look at this, someone thinks she knows the oldies!" Stef exclaims tickling Callie's sides and sings with the girl. Jude comes in shortly and stands next to Lena. He just watches and laughs as his sister and foster moms, sing and dance. Caleb stays in the doorway and just watches. Fighting smiles and the urge to join them. He isn't sure what takes over but he is suddenly in the middle of it all. He does the running man with Jude as the girls sing. He lets it all go, the anger, the sadness, the pain, and just lets himself live in this moment. Laughing and dancing with his... Family.

xxxxx

"Anchor beach?" Callie asks at dinner that night and Lena looks at her.

"Yup, Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana, go there, and I am principle there." Lena says serving vegetables to Jude.

"It's right on the beach." Jesus says with mashed potatoes in his mouth. Stef gives him a pointed look and he closes his mouth and finishes his potatoes.

"Can I just stay home?" Caleb asks and Stef puts her elbow on the table with her fork in hand.

"Caleb, you've missed a lot of school this year, you can't miss anymore." Stef says and Caleb looks at her.

"I don't like school. I want to stay home."

"Caleb, you have to go to school." Stef says and Caleb pushes his plate away.

"I'm not hungry." Stef sighs and looks at Lena remembering their conversation with Bill. He is testing their boundaries, seeing how much he can get away with. Only eating goldfish was one thing, but school was nonnegotiable.

"You need to eat." Lena stands up and hands him a ziplock bag of goldfish. She caught on pretty quickly what Caleb was doing and pre-made bags for times like these.

"I don't want it." Caleb crosses his arms across his chest and all the kids share a look with each other. No one has ever challenged the rules like this.

"Caleb you are going to school, and you are going to eat." Lena says putting her foot down.

"No." Callie looks at her brother, she had never seen him so defiant.

"Listen to your mother." Stef says.

"She's not my mom!" Caleb storms out of the kitchen and Stef and lena share a look before looking at the rest of the kids. Callie and Jude look down at their plates and Callie speaks up keeping her gaze locked on her plate.

"If you are going to punish Caleb you have to punish me to." Lena and Stef look at the young girl.

"Callie, nobody is getting punished." Lena says and Callie looks at her.

"You are safe here, love." Stef gives her a soft smile which Callie returns.

"I'm going to talk to Caleb." Lena says and kisses Callie and Jude on the head on her way up.

xxxx

"Hey." Lena walks into Caleb's room after watching the boy pick at his nails for a few minutes.

"Hi." Caleb lifts his hat up and scratches his head before putting it back on his head.

"You know, mom and I like to see those pretty green eyes every once in a while." Lena smiles and lifts the bill slightly to see his Caleb's eyes.

"I know a new school can be scary."

"Try 5 new schools." Caleb mumbles and Lena smiles softly at him.

"What's one more then?" Lena asks him. "You had to be pretty brave to go to all those schools." Lena smiles softly.

"I don't want to go to another school, I hate school." Caleb crosses his arms across his chest and Lena sighs.

"This school is different Caleb, I promise. You are going to love it." Lena smiles but Caleb shakes his head.

"Can I just be home schooled?" Caleb pleads and for a second Lena almost gives in.

"I will be there the whole time buddy, no need to worry." Lena reassures him.

xxxxx

The next day, after a morning of reassuring words, the moms convince Caleb to go to school. But when they return home, Caleb stomps into the house and slams his backpack on the table before stomping up the stairs. Callie and Jude come in after him, quietly, and go up the stairs. Lena shuts the front door and walks into the kitchen, where she sees her partner taking Caleb's backpack off the table.

"Rough first day?" Stef asks pulling out a wine glass for her partner. Lena nods and runs a hand through her hair.

"I promised him it would be good. I promised him he would have fun, and it would be ok. 30 minutes in, kids are teasing him about his hat." Lena pulls Caleb's hat out from a bag and shows it to Stef. "Kids knocked it on the ground and stepped all over it. I asked him if he wanted it back, but he hasn't talked to me." Lena sets the hat on the table and sighs. "I let him down Stef."

"You didn't let him down. He had a bad day, we all have one. Look on the bright side, now we get to see his eyes." Stef jokes and that causes Lena to crack a smile. "It's just part of adjusting." Stef says before she kisses Lena.

xxxxxx

"Hey." Stef knocks on the doorframe of Caleb's bedroom. She looks around the room, and makes a mental note to remind him to start decorating. With only a bed and dresser, it was a little depressing.

Caleb looks up from his notepad and looks at her.

"Hey." He says softly. He pulls his hood tighter around his head and Stef walks into the room.

"Want this?" Stef hold out Caleb's hat. Caleb glares at it before taking it and throwing it on the ground.

"What did it ever do to you?" Stef tries to joke but Caleb doesn't budge. "I hope you are nicer to my key chain." Stef tries again but again Caleb doesn't budge. Stef sits on the edge of his bed and Caleb looks at her.

"I don't want my dads stupid hat, or his stupid visit." Caleb says, anger in his voice.

"Is this what this is about, you going to visit your dad. Caleb you don't have to go." Stef reassures him.

"Lena promised me it would be ok! But it's not! My dad is in jail, school sucks, and I don't fit anywhere!" Caleb throws his notepad off his lap.

"You fit Caleb, you fit right here." Stef puts a hand over her heart. "Since day one." Caleb looks away from her and Stef sighs. She desperately wanted to get through to him. He was the hardest of the three. Stef picks up his notepad and places it back on his lap.

"Did I ever tell the story about my first day at a new school?" Stef asks and Caleb looks at her. "My mom put me in this really really fancy public school. And for a long time I only went to private catholic school. So it was my first day, and it was lunch, and I was walking through the lunch room, when I tripped and fell, spilling my lunch everywhere. Everyone laughed at me and called me the clumsy catholic. Oh man, I was so humiliated." Stef chuckles. "I was so mad, my mom swore to me, it would be better than private school, but it wasn't. Everybody was mean, and I didn't fit in, and I was being teased. I didn't talk to my mom for weeks, but one day, this little boy named Micah came up to me and asked me to play with him. He was my best friend until he moved, but by then I had tons of friends and I didn't even think about my first day." Stef finishes the story and see that Caleb is still looking at her. "You can't be mad at mama because of some kids. You will find your place. You already found your family, now it's time to settle in." Stef gestures around the room. Caleb looks around before looking down at his notepad. Stef gets up and walks to the door.

"Before I forget." Stef turns and places a hat on his head. "It was mine. It might be a little big, but you don't want your dads, how about your moms." Stef walks out the room and Caleb takes it off his head. It's the same style as his old one, but there is something different about it. It's not linked with his past, it's connected to his future.

xxxx

"What if I don't want to play a sport?" Caleb asks as he rocks back and forth on his stool.

"Then you will learn to play an instrument." Stef says tying the bread back up and setting sandwiches in ziplock bags.

"And what if I don't want to play an instrument?" Caleb asks and Lena puts her hand on his back, halting his rocking.

"Then you will play a sport." Stef says and Lena pours him some juice.

"There is no way out of this. Jesus plays volleyball, Mariana does ballet, Brandon plays piano, Callie is going to learn guitar, and Jude wants to learn to paint." Lena lists off everyone's activities.

"You can choose something, or mama and I will." Stef says, setting his lunch bag in front of him.

"You need to do something with all of your extra time and energy. Plus it will help you make friends." Lena says sliding eggs on his plate.

"What if I don't want friends?" Caleb challenges and Stef comes up behind him and turns his hat backwards.

"You still have to choose something." She kisses his forehead as he slumps his shoulders.

"Let's go people. 10 minutes and counting before we need to be out this house!" Stef yells up the stairs.

xxxx

So that is it for this chapter.. What did you guys think? What will Caleb chose as his activity? Will Caleb make friends? Will they ever get comfortable? How will the visit go with their dad? Will Callie accept the moms as her mom? So many questions! Tell me what you guys think! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Short AN. Just wanted to say, so excited for Christmas special yay! And this chapter is a little weird but I really liked it so I hope you guys do to. Enjoy! :)

xxxxx

"Football." Caleb says walking into the dining room where Stef is sorting through bills. Stef looks over the bridge of her glasses at her eldest son.

"What?" She asks and Caleb hands her pamphlets for different football teams.

"Football. The sport I want to play is football, you said I had to choose." Caleb says and Stef takes off her glasses and looks at one.

"Lena!" Stef calls and continues to look at the information.

"Yes?" Lena walks down the stairs and Caleb turns to look at her.

"Our precious, precious boy has made an extra-curricular choice." Stef says with a half amused smile, knowing exactly how Lena will respond.

"Oh ya?" Lena smiles and runs her hand through Caleb's hair. They recently came up with a rule that

Caleb is allowed to wear his hat everywhere but in the house. Shortly after that rule they realized that he was in need of a hair cut, but he wouldn't let them cut it.

"Football." Caleb says with a smile. Lena's smile fades and she looks at Stef's amused look.

"Football?" Lena asks and Caleb nods in confirmation.

"You said I could choose." Caleb says noticing the panicked look on Lena's face.

"You are right." Stef says jumping in before Lena could object.

"So I can play?" Caleb confirms and Lena forces a smile and nods stiffly.

"Awesome. I'm going to pick a team." Caleb smiles and runs up the stairs. The mothers don't speak until they hear Caleb's door close.

"Football?!" Lena whispers and sits across from Stef.

"You said he could choose." Stef says leaning back in her chair.

"Yea but I didn't realize he would choose football." Lena whines and Stef laughs.

"He will be fine." Stef picks up a bill and hands it to Lena. "But our electricity bill not so much."

"It will be too much." Lena says looking at the bill and putting it on the table.

"Honey, we have to pay it. We just have to keep light usage to a minimum." Stef says looking at a bill.

"No, not the lights, Caleb. It will be too much. He will fall behind in school. He can't afford to if he is planning on going to the 6th grade next year." Lena says and Stef takes her glasses off.

"He will be fine love. We want him in a sport. It will channel his energy and we have Gabby. The best tutor around." Stef smiles and Lena gives her a half smile back.

"Fine, but one grade slip, and he is joining chess club." Lena stands up and walks out the dining room leaving Stef with the bills.

"Oh it's fine, I can handle these." Stef yells up and is responded with the master door shutting.

xxxxxx

"Ok, I think you're all set." Stef adjusts Caleb's helmet and smiles at him. "You better be really good, because Mama is not happy about you playing football. But you're going to be fine." Stef smiles and checks him over one last time.

"Is that why she's not here?" Caleb asks and Stef looks at him.

"Oh buddy, she didn't want to miss it, but she had a meeting." Stef explains and hands him a Gatorade. "You are going to do fine, and Mama can't wait to hear about it." Stef smiles and taps his helmet.

"Ok." Caleb reluctantly runs over to where to team is gathering and Stef watches him before climbing the bleachers and finding a good seat. She watches them warm-up and watches clave get placed in different positions. At wide receiver he caught the ball but dropped it when he got hit. At running back, he fumbled when he got hit. At linebacker he couldn't hit hard enough. Stef sighed as she watched Caleb be placed at quarterback.

"You're new." Stef hears the statement and turns to see a woman sitting behind her.

"Yes, Stefanie Foster. How can you tell?" Stef sticks her hand out and the woman takes it.

"You cringe every time your boy gets hit. I remember that feeling." Stef gives her a guilty smile.

"How did you get passed it?" Stef asks and the woman laughs.

"You never really do, but take comfort in the fact that, they don't feel it unless it's bad. They bruise, they cut, but they don't feel it unless it's bad."

"So if he is complaining..."

"It's bad." The wan finishes and Stef laughs nervously.

"I will have to tell me wife. Though she might try to force a complaint out of him." Stef jokes and the woman laughs.

"I'm Stacey, my boy is number 10, his name is Caiden." The woman introduces.

"Stef, my boy is number 6, his name is Caleb." Stacey smiles and nods.

"Well it looks like they are giving your boy a go at quarterback." Stef turn back to the field and watches the coaches show him how to stand and what to call and what do look for.

"Hey." Stef hears before feeling hot lips on her cold cheek. She turns to see Lena with a nervous look on her face.

"Hey." Stef smiles.

"Meeting got out early and I sat in my office debating on if I should stay and pretend or support my son." Lena says and Stef watches her.

"I see you chose the latter." Stef comments and Lena nods.

"What did I miss?" Stef looks out on the field and sees Caleb calling a play.

"They are trying him at quarterback." Stef informs taking Lena's hand.

xxxxxxx

Hit. Drop. Get yelled at.

Hit. Drop. Get yelled at.

"Jacobs! Go to Cornerback."

"Foster. My last name is Foster." Caleb corrects and he can hear some of the kids laughing.

"Well, well. If it isn't Jacobs." The kid teases and Caleb can feel his blood boiling.

"My last name is Foster." Caleb corrects getting more and more frustrated. All day, he has gotten hit and yelled at and try keep calling him Jacobs.

"Whatever just stay out my way." The kid says before taking off running. Caleb takes off after him and with all his power, hits the kid and he falls to the ground.

"Foster!" He hears the coach yell and Caleb get up and feels bad immediately.

"I'm sorry, so so so sorry." He looks up at the bleachers and sees Stef turned around talking to some lady.

"Don't apologize for playing. That's the hardest you've hit all practice." The kid gets up and hit his helmet.

"Good job. But you aren't a cornerback." The coaches get them and the kid looks at them.

"Quarterback. He's a quarterback." The coaches look at Caleb and nod.

"Let's try it." Caleb looks at him.

"How did you know?" Caleb asks him.

"I heard you talking to your mom before practice. Don't let your mom dress you anymore either. I will help you figure out your gear. I'm Caiden."

"Caleb."

"Cool. Let's go get you ready to play quarterback." Caleb nods and follows him back to the coaches. They show him how to stand, and what to say, but all Caleb can hear is his heartbeat. He keeps his face stoic, but his beating heart and his sweaty palms are starting to give away just how nervous he actually is.

"Ready?" The coach says and caleb snaps his head up.

"What?" Caleb says and the coach pushes him towards the huddle.

"I want a white smack double fall." The coach tells him and before caleb could ask the coach is running back to the sidelines and the offense is huddling around him.

"Well?" Caiden asks and Caleb looks at him.

"Well what?"

"What's the play stupid." An offensive tackle asks and a kid next to him hits him.

"White smack double fall?" Caleb repeats.

"Was that a question or is that the play?" The linemen asks and he receives a few snickers.

"Ready?" Caiden takes over and Caleb looks at him. "Break!" The whole huddle says together with a clap. They all run to their positions and Caiden pats his shoulder.

"You got this, be a leader." Caiden runs to his position and Caleb stands behind the center.

"Ready!" Caleb calls out, his voice breaking slightly from nervousness. He hears a few of the linemen laugh but he clears his throat and closes his eyes for a minute.

'Come on Caleb' he scolds himself before opening his eyes.

"Hut!" The center hikes the ball into his hands and he falls back and looks for an open receiver. He feels the pressure and moves out of the pocket and sees Caiden with his right hand up. He drops back and throws the ball with force and it lands right into Caiden's hands and he runs in for the touchdown.

Stef and Lena both jump up and cheer in excitement. They see other parents standing up and cheering and feel a sense of pride knowing that was there son.

Caleb, on the other hand, stands in his spot, completely shocked that he was capable of that. He feels pats on his helmet and shoulder pads, but he remains in his spot completely shocked with himself.

"Hey kid." He feels the coach pulls his face mask and he looks at the coach. "How would you feel about being a quarterback?" The coach smiles and Caleb nods.

"Good, see you tomorrow." The coach smiles and hits the side of his helmet before walking away.

"Hey Foster!" Caiden jogs over and Caleb takes his helmet off and looks at him. "Nice throw." Caiden smiles at him and sticks out his hand.

"See you tomorrow." Caleb shakes his hand and Caiden runs over to where his mom is. Caleb watches before turning and looking for his own mom. He sees Stef standing by the bleachers and waving. He walks over and Stef smiles and runs his hand through his sweaty hair when he reaches her.

"How was it?" Stef smiles and Caleb shrugs his shoulders.

"It was fine." Caleb smiles and Stef laughs.

"Well you were a little superstar out there." Stef says and Caleb shrugs his shoulders again.

"Whatever." Caleb says and Stef laughs.

"Well I think this mom wants to get you some ice cream." Stef says and Caleb laughs.

"But this mom says you need to be hydrated." Caleb turns to see Lena behind him and Caleb can't help but to smile.

"Ma- Lena!" Caleb smiles and Lena pushes hair out his face.

"What do you say to a haircut?" Lena asks and Caleb shakes his head.

"No way." Caleb says and Stef laughs.

"Ya mama, no way." Stef copies sarcastically as the all start walking to the car.

xxxxxx

"17." Caleb says looking in the mirror with nothing but compression shorts on. He looks at Jesus who is sitting on Caleb's bed reading directions.

"Dude, that's awesome." Jesus says looking up and at his brother.

"17 bruises, and counting. I have practice today so maybe more later." Caleb pulls on a long sleeve under armor shirt and his football pants.

"Ok, so we have to use nails." Jesus says and Caleb sits on his bed and looks at the directions. "Do you think moms will let us?" Jesus asks and Caleb nods.

"They said we could build it." Caleb says and Jesus agrees.

"Our model airplane is going to be the best model airplane ever." Jesus says confidently.

"Well first we have to get nails." Caleb says standing up and handing Jesus a walkie talkie. "I will go to the garage and find some. You keep me updated on Stef and Lena's positions." Caleb explains and Jesus nods.

"Ok, but what about a hammer?" Jesus asks and Caleb shakes his head.

"To obvious, we will use a remote or something." Caleb tells him as he clips the walkie talkie to his pants and put on his socks.

"Alright, let's do it." Jesus hands Caleb his Nike slip on sandals and puts on his own shoes. The boys make their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where both moms are talking and laughing between themselves.

"Hey boys." Lena greets, being the first one to seem them.

"Hey." Jesus smiles and climbs on a stool.

"I'm going to look for Callie." Caleb excuses and starts for the back door.

"She's upstairs sweets." Stef tells him and Caleb turns and laughs nervously.

"Did I say Callie, I meant something that's outside." Caleb smiles and rushes out the back door. Stef and Lena give each other confused looks before looking at Jesus.

"What's up with your brother?" Stef asks with a smile and Jesus shrugs his shoulders.

"Have no idea. But I do think we should revisit snack." Jesus says picking up a box of goldfish.

"No way mister. That's Caleb's, it's the only thing he will eat at school." Lena takes the box from ways and replaces it with pretzels. Jesus takes the pretzels and looks into the back yard where Caleb is exiting the garage.

"Ok moms, thanks!" Jesus runs out the kitchen and the moms watch him.

"Ok what's going on?" Stef gets up and looks in the back yard where Jesus and Caleb are hunched over counting something.

"Do you want to bust them, or shall I?" Lena says walking up next to her wife.

"I will take this one." Stef says and Lena can't help but to laugh. Stef open the back door quietly and listens to they hushed whispers of her sons.

"Just hold them." Caleb whispers and Jesus shakes his head.

"No way, we have to put them in something." Jesus whispers back and Caleb shakes his head.

"To obvious." Caleb says and Stef finds her opening.

"He's right." She whispers and both boys turn and look at her. When they spot her they jump up and hide their collection of nails.

"Ok, spit it out." Stef says and the boys look at each other before looking back at her.

"Ok, step aside." Stef says and the boys move to the side and Stef sees their pile of nails and looks at the boys.

"Where did you get these?" Stef asks and the boys look at their feet.

"Start talking, one of you." Stef says, gone is her playful voice. She looks at both boys.

"We wanted to build are model airplane, and it said we needed nails." Jesus speaks up and Stef looks at the nails.

"Boys..." Stef sighs and bends down to eye level. "You could've asked, I would've helped you. Most of these nails are old and rusty, and if you would've poked yourself with one, you can get really sick." Stef explains and Jesus looks at his mom but Caleb keeps his head down.

"Stuff like this is really dangerous." Stef says and Jesus nods.

"But Caleb is 10 mommy." Jesus says and Stef nods.

"I know you think 10 is a big boy Jesus, but it's only two years older than 8. Caleb is not old enough to do this by himself and neither are you." Stef says to him gently and looks at Caleb.

"You are the kid know, Caleb. When you have question or need help, you come to me and Lena. You don't do it by yourself." Stef says and Caleb nods his head, still looking down.

"Hand over the walkies." Stef holds out bother her hands and both boys groan.

"Two days." Stef says as the boys place them in each hand.

"Go get your gear." Stef says to Caleb before kissing his head.

"I love you boys, but you need to be more careful." Stef says and both boys nod before running into the house. Stef picks up the nails and throws them out before walking back into the house and placing the walkie talkies on the table.

"It went well I take it." Lena says and Stef laughs sarcastically.

"Ya." Stef answers and Lena walks over to her and wraps her arms around her.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Lena says into her shoulder. Stef smiles and looks at her wife.

"No I wouldn't." Stef kisses her.

xxxxxx

"Callie! Jude! Let's go." Stef calls up the stairs and Lena old over at Caleb who is sitting on the couch trying hard to focus on a cartoon.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Stef asks and Caleb doesn't respond.

"Ok. Do you want me to tell your dad anything?" Stef asks and Caleb again doesn't respond.

"Ok." Stef sighs and looks at her watch.

"Stef can you help?" Callie asks coming down the stairs with one shoe on and the other in her hand.

"Yes I can love." Stef says putting her keys in her jacket pocket. She takes the shoe from Callie and helps her slide it on.

"There you go." Stef smiles and looks at her.

"You look beautiful." Stef smiles and Callie looks down at her dress and sandals.

"Lena helped." Callie reports and Stef laughs.

"She has great taste." Stef says and Lena comes down the stairs with Jude.

"I'm a catch." Lena says and Callie laughs.

"Alright guys. All set?" Lena asks looking at them and then looking at Caleb.

"Hasn't moved all morning." Stef says and Lena nods.

"I will be here. Call me when you get there." Lena says and Stef nods.

"Of course." Stef kisses Lena and walks to the door.

"Alright babies, have fun. See you in a little bit." Lena smiles and pulls Callie and Jude into a hug.

"Bye mama." Jude says before walking out the door with Callie. Lena looks up at Stef as soon as she hears it and Stef smiles before walking out the door with the two kids. Lena stands at the door for a minute and enjoys the moment before turning to look at Caleb.

"What are you watching?" She asks walking into the living room as taking a seat on the couch. Caleb doesn't move or speak and Lena looks at the TV.

"I was looking at some pictures of your mom." Lena says and she sees Caleb's head move slightly towards her.

"You have her eyes. Very beautiful, very captivating." Lena says and she sees Caleb's eyes drop to his lap.

"Your mom was a good mom. I can tell. Us moms think the same way. We want the same things for our kids. Dream the same dreams, wish the same wish." Lena says again. "She would want you to go see your dad, to get some closure so you could move on. That what I would want." Lena pats Caleb's leg before getting up and leaving him.

About ten minutes later, Lena is in the den looking over some paper work when Caleb walks in and looks at her.

"I can't tie a tie." Caleb's voice catches her attention and she looks up to see Caleb in dress pants and a dress shirt and dress shoes, but no tie.

"That's ok." Lena stands up ad walks over to him. She starts tying his tie and he looks up at her.

"Can we make a stop first?" Caleb asks and Lena smiles at him.

xxxxx

"This is the last place mom took us." Caleb says getting out of the car and walking on to the play structure. Lena walks around the car and watches as Caleb brushes his hands against certain areas of the park.

"She said that we can't forget to be kids." Caleb jumps and climbs onto the monkey bars. Lena smiles and watches him go up and down the monkey bars.

"Caleb.." Lena says and Caleb drops from the monkey bars.

"I'm still a kid. What my dad did, I shouldn't have to accept that. I'm just a kid." Caleb says his emotions starting to kick up.

"I know." Lena says walking closer to him.

"I just want to be a kid. I want to be a kid. I want my mom and I want to be a kid." Caleb says and when Lena reaches him, her contact opens the flood gates and Caleb starts crying.

"Oh love." Lena holds him against her as he cries. She holds him, in the middle of a park, as he cries. She doesn't notice the looks of by standers, or the stares of other parents, all she notices is her baby in pain, and all she wants to do is fix it.

xxxxx

"You guys ready?" Stef asks as they approach the prison.

"Ya, I think so." Callie says and looks at Jude.

"Ok." Stef smiles and takes Jude's hand.

"Come on." They walk towards the gates but Stef stops when she hears her phone start to ring.

"Hold on guys." Stef checks the caller ID and answers it.

"Lena? Everything ok?" Stef asks looking at the kids.

"Ya just wait right there." Lena answers and Stef scrunches we eye brows.

"What?" Stef asks and Lena pulls up and Caleb jumps out the car.

"Caleb!" Callie and Jude run over to him and Caleb hugs his brother and sister.

"Sorry, had to learn how to tie a tie." Caleb smiles and Stef kisses his head.

"Glad to see you picked it up." Stef smiles and Caleb looks at Callie and Jude.

"Ready?" Caleb takes their hands and Stef looks at Lena.

"How did you do it?" Stef asks and Lena smiles.

"I'm a mom. I work miracles everyday." Lena kisses Stef. "See you when you get home." Stef smiles and watches her wife drive away before walking up to the kids.

"Ok, let's do this." Stef smiles and walks to the gate.

xxxxx

"So how are you kids?" Donald asks and Caleb stares at his hands and Callie looks at Jude.

"Happy." She smiles and looks bak at her dad.

"Good." He smiles and looks at Caleb. "I have some good news." He says and Stef who is taking a special interest in a reader digest stops reading and starts listening.

"My sister, your aunt. She has agreed to take you guys in while I'm in here." Donald says and Callie looks at her dad.

"We are happy at the Fosters." Callie says and Donald nods.

"I understand that, but she's family Callie." Donald says and Caleb shakes his head.

"Like that means anything to you." Caleb says and Donald looks at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Caleb stands up but Donald stops him. Stef sets the magazine down and starts to get up.

"Don't walk away from me." Caleb shrugs off Donald and looks at him.

"I only came here for one reason, for mom. Not you. I've paid my dues, I'm done." Caleb walks to Stef.

"Can we go?" He pleads and Stef nods.

"Of course baby."

xxxxxx

"Bill." Stef says as she opens the door.

"We weren't expecting a visit." Stef says looking down at her pajamas.

"Ya, I apologize I know it's late." Stef steps aside and let's Bill in.

"No problem, is everything ok?" Stef looks at Bill and Bill smiles sadly.

"I'm here for the kids." Bill says and Stef looks at him.

"I'm sorry." Stef asks and Lena comes down the stairs her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey Bill." Lena says coming down the stairs.

"Lena." Bill greets and Lena looks at Stef.

"What's going on?" Lena asks and Bill looks at them.

"We should sit."

xxxxx

"Bill?" Caleb walks into the living room and both Stef and Lena quickly wipe away their tears and stand up.

"Hey, buddy. Bill was just telling us some good news." Stef says wiping off a tear and looking at Bill.

"Turns out the aunt that your dad was telling you about, is real, and she would love for you guys to come and stay." Bill smiles and Caleb just stares at him.

"You're pulling us?" Caleb asks and Bill shakes his head.

"We found you a permanent home, this is a good thing." Bill says and Caleb looks at Stef and Lena.

"Where exactly is this aunt?" Caleb asks looking back at Bill.

"She is in Florida." Bill informs

"Florida." Caleb repeats. "And you two are ok with this?" Caleb looks back at Stef and Lena.

"They have no choice." Bill answers for them.

"I was asking them." Caleb looks at Bill.

"Caleb-" Lena starts but Caleb shakes his head.

"I'm not going unless you kick me out. Unless you make me go, I'm not going." Caleb walks out of the living room and back up the stairs.

xxxxxx

"No! No! You promised me! You promised it would be ok! That we wouldn't leave!" Caleb yells, tears clouding his eyes.

"I don't want to go to stupid Florida! I hate Florida!" Caleb kicks over a bag and Lena can hardly take the pain and just walks over and wraps him in a hug. Stef watches as he struggles for a second before melting into her embrace. Stef picks up Caleb's hat and walks over to the sobbing boy. Lena pulls back so Stef can place his hat on his head.

"This is not over, you hear me? It's not over." Stef cries and Caleb stays looking at his feet, tears falling on his shoes.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ok, what about emergency custody?" Stef says flipping through a DCS handbook.

"Won't work." Lena says looking through a legal handbook.

"The kids don't even know this lady, she could be a danger. We demand the court assess her ability to be a care giver and use that time to apply for adoption." Stef closes the handbook and throws her hands in the air.

"Stef it won't work. DCS would never place them unless they already assessed her."

"DCS isn't this awe inspiring organization Lena. They place kids in dangerous situations all the time, and right now they could be doing that to our kids." Stef sighs and sits down on a stool.

"Stef, Caleb and Callie and Jude, they are good kids, but they aren't ours."

"What?" Stef says looking at her wife.

"We keep beating ourselves up saying they took our kids, they sent away our kids, they were supposed to be staying here for a while, not becoming apart of our family." Lena stands up and looks at her wife, obvious pain in her eyes.

"Lena.."

"No Stef. No. I thought, it would be a simple stay, and it turned into something much more. It turned unit me falling in love with those kids. And now they are gone, and it feels like a hole is being ripped through my chest and I can't do anything about it. I read these stupid laws and it's just more and more facts that we can't get them back. I can't get our babies back." Lena sobs and Stef stands up and pulls her into a tight hug. "I want them back." Lena sobs into Stef shoulder and she rubs her back slowly.

xxxxxx

"It's been a month." Brandon says at dinner and the clinking of forks on plates stop and everyone looks at him.

"It's been a month and we haven't heard from them. You said it would be soon, that they would be back in no time." Brandon says and Stef looks over at Lena who refuses to meet her gaze.

"It's taking a little longer than we thought B." Stef answers and looks back at her plate.

"How much longer? Caleb and I were building a model plane, and it still needs to be painted." Jesus says not looking up from his plate.

"I'm not sure how much longer." Stef answers and Jesus stabs a green bean with his fork.

"In a month, someone's hair can grow up to an inch. I bet you Caleb's hair is super long now." Mariana speaks up and the whole family can't help but to crack a smile.

xxxxxxx

"Foster, I need the reports on the break in." Her captain says peaking her head out her office and looking at Stef's desk.

"I'm on it cap." Stef says and signs another report.

"Ooooo, it's paperwork day." Harry cringes as he sits in the chair by her desk.

"Yea, tell me about it. Some of these I don't even remember." Stef says signing another one.

"Guess you have to take your word for it." Harry smiles and Stef looks at him.

"Don't you have some of your own to worry about." Harry laughs and stands up.

"Hey, don't be grumpy with me because you decided to slack of on some work." Harry walks away and Stef shakes her head before signing another.

After several more files and a coffee spill later, Stef is making her way out of the precinct and to her car. She unlocks it as she checks her phone from anything from her wife, or hopefully something from DCS, but there is nothing.

"Can I catch a ride?" Stef jumps at the sudden intrusion of a voice in her thoughts but recognizes it and turns to see where it came from. She sees Caleb, who looks to be a few inches taller, with jeans and a sweater, his hair still the same length, and his baseball cap on.

"I promised Jill, the DCS lady who is handling our transport, that I would not leave the Dairy Queen, but I did." Caleb smiles and Stef can't help but to drop everything and walk over to her son.

"Caleb." She pulls him into a hug and kisses his head serval times.

"You can stop now." Caleb laughs and Stef pulls back and looks at him without even wiping her tears.

"How are you here? What happened to the aunt?" Stef asks and Caleb shrugs his shoulder.

"She tried to put us in bible school and one of the kids said having two moms is bad and I said I have two moms and I beat him up. So she sent us back for being difficult." Caleb shrugs and Stef tries to be stern with him but can't find the fine or the need to.

"You don't fight." Stef says and Caleb nods.

"I know."

"You called us moms?" Stef asks and Caleb shrugs again.

"Whatever." He smiles and Stef pulls him into another hug.

"Get in, I have some explaining to do, to Jill from DCS."

xxxxx

So that's the end of this chapter. Do you think Lena and Stef will get the kids back? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So second story update today.. Wow! Haha. Ok so this is really just a fillet chapter, it's setting up the next probably 5 chapters as we start getting into the adoption stuff. I'm thinking about doing a small time jump, but I haven't really decided, if you guys have a thought leave it, I'm open. But anyways enough of this, I hope you guys enjoy:)

xxxxxx

"Bill?" Lena says opening the door.

"Hey, Lena." Bill gives a half smile and Lena steps aside allowing him in.

"Is everything ok?" Lena asks and right before Bill answers Stef walks in the through the door.

"Hey love." Stef smiles and looks over at Bill.

"Bill, hey." Stef shuts the door and Bill smiles. "I didn't realize you would be coming." Stef walks over to where Lena and Bill are standing.

"I just wanted to give you guys an update. I have been removed from the children's case. I am no longer their DCS representative." Bill informs the moms who stand shocked.

"What happened?" Lena asks and Bill shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not really sure. DCS personnel gets moved around quite commonly and with the children's case going out the state, it was bound to happen." Bill explains.

"So what happens now?" Stef asks looking at her wife before looking back at Bill.

"The last I heard they are being put in a receiving home until they are cleared to be fostered again. I talked to their new rep and made sure they were to come here when they were cleared. Someone from DCS will come here and collect some of the stuff they left here for school and extra curricular's so keep an ear out of that." Bill reports and all Lena and Stef can do is thank him.

"Thank you Bill, for everything." Stef sticks her hand out and Bill takes it.

"My pleasure, best of luck you two. I'm looking forward to seeing adoption papers with their name on it." Bill smiles before shaking Lena's hand and walking out the door.

xxxxxxx

"Work! Let's go son! Work!" The coach yells as Caleb and Caiden alternate between walking lunges, sprints, and resistance running.

"Did you miss me?!" The coach yells as Caleb is doing a resistance running drill.

"Yes sir." Caleb breaths out. The coach hits his helmet as he walks by.

"In your nose out your mouth." The coach says as he starts to stretch his own legs. "Put in the work." Caleb finishes his drills and starts his sprints.

"Turn it on! Let's go! Are you tired?! Huh?! Are you tired?!" The coach walks over to where Caleb is bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Are you tired?!" The coach asks again.

"No sir." Caleb stands up straight and the coach hit his helmet.

"Didn't think so, get to work." Caleb takes off in a sprint and the coach stands with two other coaches watching.

"You alright son? You good?!" The head coach yells over to where Caleb is pulling Caiden up by his pads.

"That's good work right there!" The offense coach yells watch Caiden struggle not to throw up. "Pick him up let's go! Pick up your teammate. You're the leader! Let's go." The coach yells over at Caleb. Caleb runs over to Caiden and grabs his practice jersey.

"Good?" Caleb asks grabbing Caiden's helmet. Caiden nods his head and Caleb hits the side of his helmet. "Come on, let's go." Caleb pushes Caiden up and pushes him to run. After about a minute the coaches bring both boys in and they take a knee in front of their coach. Caleb takes off his helmet and swipes the sweaty hair off his face.

"You boys out in good work today, I want to see that effort everyday. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Both boys answer.

"Do y'all know why I had individual practice with the two of you?"

"No sir."

"Because you are the force that leads this team. When you do good, the whole team does good. You are leaders, both of you. You need to start picking up your other teammates. Don't let them get down when we need to be up, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, let's break it off and I will see y'all for a full team practice tomorrow." The coaches, Caleb and Caiden all group together and put their hands in the middle. "Break us off captain."

"Warriors on three!" Caleb yells "1 2 3.."

"Warriors!" They all tell together.

"Good work boys." The coach hits both boys on the shoulder pads before they walk over their respective bags.

"Caleb!" Caleb turns to see Callie standing with their DCS rep and he picks up is bag and walks over to them.

"Hey." Callie gives Caleb a side hug and Caleb drinks out his water bottle.

"Are we going back to St. Mary's or did we get cleared to go home?" Caleb asks as Callie takes the water an drinks some herself.

"I just got a call from Bill, and he cleared you guys to go home. We just have to stop and pick up Jude and your bags and then I can take you home."

"All because I snuck out a Dairy Queen." Caleb mutters and takes the water bottle back from Callie.

"Three days of sitting in a stupid receiving home." Caleb drink his water and Callie check to see if the DCS rep was paying any attention.

"I just can't wait to be home." Callie says and Caleb takes another drink of water.

xxxxx

"Are they here yet?" Mariana asks walking into the kitchen. Both moms look up from their cooking tasks and shake their heads.

"No, but I bet if you guys get a different rotation on who asks every five minutes, they will get here sooner." Stef sarcastically comments and Mariana pouts before running back up the stairs. Lena watches with a chuckle before setting her knife down and walking over to her tense wife.

"I had him in the car for 7 minutes. I went in there to clear things up and she threatened to have me arrested for kidnapping. He's my son. I didn't even get to say goodbye or see Callie and Jude." Stef picks up her cutting board and Lena takes it.

"Bill said that they have been cleared to come home. They will be here and we will start the paperwork and then no one can take them." Lena says and Stef shakes her head.

"I'm not counting my eggs until they are actually here. I mean we missed their first day back to activities and school because we couldn't be around until Bill cleared us." Stef runs a hand through her hair and Lena rubs her back up and down.

"There will be a lot more firsts we get to tackle. Let's just focus on the fact that our kids are coming home" Lena kisses her forehead before turning and walking back to the stove.

After dinner, Stef convinces her children to shower and get ready for bed in the promises that when their sibling arrive she would let them know. Stef finds herself mindlessly washing dishes and she feels a warm pair of arms wrap around her middle and she turns and kisses her wife softly.

"Oh what a great feeling it's going to be when they are home." Lena sighs and kisses her wife once more.

xxxxxx

"My babies!" Stef squeals as the three kids shuffle into the house and into Stef's waiting arms. Stef kisses all of their heads before looking at the DCS rep.

"Thank you." Stef sticks out her hand and shakes the reps hand.

"Anytime. I will check on you guys later." The Rep waves to the children who half heartedly wave back. Stef shows the rep out and Lena helps them with their bags.

"We've missed you guys around here." Stef smiles and she hears footsteps above her as her three other children make it down the steps.

"They're here!" Jesus yell as he runs down the stairs.

"No please don't!" Jude yells with a laugh but Jesus ignores as Mariana and Brandon follow behind closely as they run and effectively soggy pile their siblings.

"Please be careful!" Lena yells over the sounds of laughter and excitement.

"I've missed this." Stef whispers in Lena's ear.

"I have too." Lena watches with a smile as Caleb tries to escape but Jesus catches him and is dragged back into the pile.

xxxx

"Hey." Callie whispers as she slides into Caleb's room later that night. Caleb looks from his ceiling and to his door to see his sister leaning against it. He takes out an ear bud and sits up.

"Hey." He whispers back as Callie climbs on his bed.

"What are you doing up?" Callie asks and Caleb shrugs his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Couldn't sleep." Callie lays down on Caleb's bed and Caleb does the same.

"What are the odds we get pulled again?" Callie asks and Caleb shrugs.

"I don't know."

"Can we trust them Caleb?" Callie asks, her voice suddenly changing to the scared little girl she was when they first arrived.

Caleb takes a few minutes to think about what Callie said. Can they trust them? Can they trust that they won't end up in another shitty position?

"I don't know."

xxxxx

So like I said this was really a filler chapter. We are going to start exploring the relationships between the kids and the moms now that they are planning to adopt. So I hope you guys liked it anyways. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sooo I've been updating lately,. I guess that's good. Nobody has yelled at me, also good. Who is nervous about the finale? Follow me on Twitter for sneak peeks and updating status for all your favorite stories jonn3y5. Thanks guys! Enjoy

xxxxxx

"How was school?" Stef asks her children. They all give different versions of fine as they shove food in their mouths.

"Glad to hear it." Stef shares an amused look with Lena who has a smile on her face. They look back at their kids and notice that Callie and Jude seem to be a little on edge.

"How about the beach this weekend?" Stef proposes and three of the five lift their heads in excitement and all start to talk over each other throwing out ideas and asking multiple questions. Stef looks over at Callie an Jude who continue to eat slowly and show no interest in the other kids conversation.

"Caleb is here." Jesus says over everyone when the doorbell sounds through the house and halts the conversation momentarily. Stef gets up from the table and answers the door.

"Hi." Stef says happily as Caleb walks in the house with his bag in one hand and his pads in another.

"Thank you so much for giving him a ride." Stef says thanking Caiden's mom.

"Oh no problem." She says handing Stef Caleb's backpack. "We will see you tomorrow." Caiden's mom waves to Caleb and Stef before walking off the porch and to her car. Stef shuts the door and sets Caleb's backpack down.

"You hungry bud? Mama made you a plate." Stef says ready to walk back to the kitchen when she sees Callie and Jude on the stairs.

"No thanks." Caleb says picking up his backpack and starting up the stairs with Callie and Jude.

"Buddy, you just had a 3 hour practice and you haven't eaten since lunch." Stef says and Caleb stops and looks at her as Lena joins the conversation.

"I'm not hungry, I have homework." Caleb says and Stef looks Lena hoping to get help. When Lena doesn't say anything Caleb walks up the stairs with Callie and Jude trailing behind him. This odd behavior has been happening since they got back. They barely talk, they kept their distance and honestly it was worrying them. They knew the transition back wouldn't be the easiest but they didn't realize it would be this hard for them. They watch them climb the stairs and Stef turns to look at Lena.

"Pushing won't help." Lena says touching her wife's arm before walking away. So that's how the week went, Caleb came home, Callie and Jude followed him around like puppies. All said nothing, all tip tied around the family like they were invisible. As the week came to a close, Stef could see the internal struggle within Callie, and when Caleb wasn't around she let Jude slip up and actually have a conversation with the family. So when Saturday rolled around Stef decided to talk to Callie while Caleb was at a teammates house to prepare for his first game

"Let's talk." Stef says leading Callie outside, while Jude helps with breakfast. Callie looks back at Jude who doesn't even notice her absence and relaxes a little bit as she sits down on the bench with Stef.

"What's going on?" Stef asks as Callie sits as far as possible and studies her fingers carefully. "Talk to me Callie." Stef takes Callie's hands gently and holds them, rubbing them soothingly. Callie looks at Stef and then down at their hands. She feels a wave of warmth through her body at the gesture, and looks back at Stef and studies her. She reminds Callie of her mom. Kind eyes, warm hands, a smile that could light up a room...

She misses her mom, and she really believes Stef is what her mom would've wanted for them. Callie understands why Caleb has gone into full blown protective mode, but what if Stef doesn't understand and wants them out, she couldn't do that to her brothers, but she also knew, she couldn't keep letting Caleb drive himself crazy with worry.

"Caleb doesn't trust you, he wants us to keep our distance." Callie softly admits and Stef could barely hear the girl admission and had to practically lean forward to hear her.

"And what do you think?" Stef asks and Callie shrugs her shoulders as her eyes stay focused on the floor. "You can talk to me." Stef takes one finger and lifts Callie's chin up so she makes eye contact with her.

"I'm not supposed to say..." Callie says starting to look away again but Stef stops her.

"Who's the mom here Callie? Me or Caleb?" Stef asks as watches a smile form on the girls face. The question was serious, Stef wants both Callie and Jude to realize that Caleb isn't their protector anymore, he isn't the parent, they are, but she could she the silliness of the question.

"You are.." Callie says looking up at Stef.

"Then as the mom, I'm telling you to tell me what you think." Stef says and once again a smile spreads across the girls face.

"I want to stay here.. And I trust you guys." Callie says and Stef smiles and feels her heart beat a little faster.

"Good." Stef kisses Callie's head, and for the first time, Callie leans into it and allows it to happen.

"What about Caleb?" Callie asks as Stef wraps her arms around Callie's shoulders.

"I will handle him, you just... You worry about being a kid." Stef kisses Callie's head again. "Your guitar instructor says you getting pretty good at that thing." Stef says and she sees Callie light up.

"Yea! I memorized 7 major and minor chords." Stef laughs an lets Callie ramble about her guitar for a few minutes before they go back into the house.

When they get inside, Jude's pajama shirt was covered in flour and he happily sets the first round of waffles on the table. Callie, who would usually walk over and take her brother to change, walks over and ruffles his hair before getting cups and pulling out milk and orange juice for drinks. Lena looks over at Stef who winks and picks up her coffee.

"Alright troops, Caleb's first football game today, we need to leave out in 1 hour." Stef says as she watches her kids file down the stairs one by one.

"Callie will you take Jude to change quickly?" Lena asks and Callie nods, leading Jude up the stairs.

"Speaking of Caleb, where is he?" Brandon asks and Stef takes a seat at the table.

"He spent the night at his teammates house." Lena says handing out plates and sitting down.

"How long is his game?" Brandon asks again and Stef laughs.

"B, I know you're not one for sports, but come on, it's your brother, cheer him on, it will be fun." Stef cuts up Jude's waffle while he is upstairs.

"Brother? So like they are staying staying?" Brandon asks and both moms look are stairs before looking at their three children.

"Yes.. Are you guys ok with that?"

"Yes!" Brandon and Jesus high five each other and Mariana just smiles and let's her brothers hug her.

"But... But..." Lena starts gaining their attention and pulling them back to the conversation. "We haven't told them yet, so let's just carry on as usual." Lena says just as Jude walks into the kitchen followed but Callie.

xxxxxxx

When the Fosters arrive at the field, the quickly find seating and dig into the various snacks the moms packed. They all look across the field and look for Caleb. Callie and Jude are the first to point him out. The whole family looks over to see Caleb warming up with one of the coaches, throwing the ball back and forth. The moms could tell it was him, his hands shook nervously every time the ball wasn't in his hands. Stef wanted to go down to the field and calm him, but Stef knew from experience the knowledge of family watching only made it worse.

xxxxxx

"You're ready." His offensive coordinator says as Caleb keeps warming up with his assistant coach.

"Just breathe, don't forget to breathe." The OC taps Caleb's helmet before walking away and Caleb finishes warming up before walking over to get some water.

"Captains!" The coach calls and Caleb walks over to where Caiden and a linebacker, Jason, stands waiting. They hook arms together and walk to midfield. After the coin toss, the choose to receive and jog back over to the sideline to their coach.

"Alright boys... This is it, this is where we determine our year. Are we winners?"

"Yes sir!" The whole team answers.

"Then get out there and show me some winning spirit... Captains!" The coaches leave the huddle and Caleb and Caiden take over.

"Whose house is this?!" Caiden yells first.

"Our house you know!" The team shouts back.

"Whose house is this?!" Caleb yells. The team again answers.

"Our house you know!"

"Who are we!?" Caleb yells.

"Chargers!"

"Who are we?!" Caiden yells.

"Chargers! Chargers! Chargers!" The team chants.

"Get some! Whoooo!" They run through the paper banner the cheerleaders were holding and the crowd starts to cheer. The Foster family are on their feet cheering as loud as they could. Caleb nervously jumps from foot to foot as he waits to go on the field. When special teams jobs off the field he knows this is it. The coach grabs his arm and whispers the play into his ear before pushing him forward lightly. Caleb walks over to the huddle and calls out the play, the team claps before getting into position. Caleb's hands start to shake and sweat. He positions behind the center and looks up. He looks over at the bleachers and see Callie and Jude sitting on the bleachers completely preoccupied by something else, but that isn't what catches his eyes. What catches his eye is Lena and Stef standing up their attention completely on him. He feels a sudden wave of ease, and even though they haven't said a word to him, a feels a new sense of confidence.

xxxxx

After the game, with a score of 28-7, Caleb played an amazing first game, threw for two touch downs and ran for one. The coaches were very impressed and praised Caleb up until he left the locker room to meet his family. Caleb wasn't sure what took over him but he started frantically searching for, not Callie and Jude, but Lena and Stef.

"There he is!" Caleb hears and he turns to see his whole family standing waiting for him. They start clapping and Caleb couldn't help the smile that forms across his face. He drops his bag and rushes forward and hugs Lena and Stef. They instantly wrap their arms around him.

"We are so proud of you." They say as they hold on to him. After a minute, the smell starts to get to Lena and they pull away.

"Honey I love you, but you need a shower." Lena says and Caleb laughs as Stef runs her hand through his sweaty hair and picks up his bag.

"Maybe a hair cut." Stef jokes as Callie and Jude hug their brother and receives high fives from Brandon and Jesus and a side hug from Mariana.

"Mom is right you do stink." Mariana says and the whole family laughs.

"Well that's good because I've been needing a hug from you Mariana." Caleb says and wraps Mariana up in his arms. Mariana screams and starts laughing as Caleb picks her up an starts running towards the car. The rest of the family walks behind them, laughing at the scene.

xxxxx

"Hey." Callie whispers as she slides into Caleb's room. Caleb turns and looks at her.

"Hey." Caleb finishes putting up the poster and looks at his sister. It's been a couple of weeks since the game and just home from practice and changed out of his football stuff, Caleb was dressed in jeans and a plaid button up shirt, his Padres hat and socks. "Why are you whispering?" Caleb asks and Callie shuts his door.

"We have a problem." Callie says and Caleb raises an eyebrow. "They are painting our room Caleb and..." Callie pauses and pulls paint chips from her pocket. "Letting us choose." Callie tosses them on Caleb's bed.

"I'm confused, why is this bad?" Caleb picks up a light green paint chip and looks at it.

"If we are staying here Caleb, what happens to dad dad when he gets out?" Callie asks and Caleb tosses the paint chip back in the pile.

"That's not our problem." Caleb says and Callie steps closer to her brother.

"But it is, he is still our dad Caleb." Callie says and Caleb steps forward.

"Since when are you so forgiving towards dad?"

"Since I realized Caleb, we are getting comfortable here! To comfortable! I referred to Lena and Stef as mom, I'm actually thinking of them as our moms. We have a mom!" Callie yells and Caleb can feel the heat rising in his face.

"Had! Callie, we had a mom and dad took that from us!"

"Hey!" Stef opens the door with Lena behind her. "What's going on?" Stef asks but is ignored.

"You don't even know what tomorrow is Caleb, you don't know because we have forgotten her!" Callie yells. Caleb takes a minute and absorbs the information. Callie is right, he forgot that tomorrow was his moms birthday. He looks over at Lena and Stef who are standing waiting for an answer and then looks back at Callie. Caleb steps forward and pulls Callie, who at first resists, into a hug. He feels her breakdown against his body and he holds on to her as she continues to break down.

"I'm sorry." Caleb whispers. "I'm so sorry." Caleb feels Callie start to pull away and he lets her. He looks at her completely heart broken face and he watches as she brushes past him and straight into Lena's arms. Lena holds her for a minute before escorting her out. Stef watches them before turning to Caleb.

"Hey.. Hey it's ok." Stef rushes towards her son as she sees the tears run down his face.

"I forgot..." Caleb whispers out. Stef pulls him into a hug and kisses his head.

"I know baby.. It's ok." Stef whispers. "It's ok." Stef feels Caleb's body rack with sobs and she holds on to him. "I have you." Stef says as he continues to cry against her body.

xxxxx

Later that night, with both Caleb and Callie asleep in their bed, the moms stand at the foot of the bed and watch them silently.

"We should do something for them tomorrow." Lena whispers and Stef looks for the bed to Lena. "Take them to go visit their mom, pay their respects. This has got to be hard for them Stef, they feel guilty about settling into a new family." Stef wraps an arm around Lena's waist and kisses the side of her head.

"I think that is a great idea love." Stef says and Lena offers a smile before stepping out of Stef's embrace and walking over to the bed where Callie and Caleb where sleeping. Callie's head rests against Caleb's shoulder as Caleb had a protective arms wrapped around his sister, fear was so engrained that he was trained to protect even in sleep. Lena knew that going to see their mom was going to be good for them. So the next morning, after informing the siblings of the plan, they got dressed in silence. Callie wore a simple black dress she had stowed away in the back of the closet, Jude wore a grey shirt and a black tie, and Caleb wore a black shirt and a black tie. All dressed in the same attire they wore to their mothers funeral. It all still fit because it was all too big when they first got it. It was reusable and that's why Bill insisted they get sizes up. It was all about the money saving to them while they grieved for their mother. As Caleb finished tying his tie, and Callie finished pulling her hair back and brushing Jude's hair, they all made it down stairs to where Lena and Stef were waiting, also dressed in black. It surprised the siblings how much they cared. So as they got into the car and drove to the cemetery, the sibling said nothing. They just stared out the window, watching as the fall weather was changing the leaves around them.

As they pulled up to their destination, they hesitated. They knew what today meant, today meant final goodbyes and letting go. They were moving on with a family, a great one at that, and so this was their final goodbye. So as they climbed out of the car as stood looking across the thousands of headstones, only one stood out. Caleb grabs Jude's hand as waits for Callie.

"Are you sure about this?" Caleb asks looking at Callie who just nods her head. Caleb tighten his hold on Jude's hand and Callie takes Caleb's hand into her own as they stand for a second. Stef is ready to cut in but Lena just shakes her head and that stops Stef. They wait for another minute for taking. Step forward and walking to their mothers grave. When they get there, they realize that's all that's left of her. Caleb looks at Jude who sets the flower down but never lets go of Caleb's hand. The anniversary is never easy, the birthday it's easier but the anniversary of her death never is. Jude steps back and they all look at the grave. Silent, the only thing that could be heard was the leaves crumbling under their feet as the moved from foot to foot. They never say anything when they come here, it's to hard, like they are saying goodbyes, and they don't want to say goodbye. Jude looks up at his older siblings and looks past them to where Lena and Stef are watching with a careful eye. He loves them, and he loves his mom, but his mom isn't here anymore, so she sent Lena and Stef to love and protect them when she can't, so Jude does something the Jacobs siblings have never braved to do. He lets go of Caleb's hand and steps forward and places a kiss on her head stone.

"I love you mom, thank you for our new moms." Jude touches her head stone and looks at his siblings before running over to Lena and Stef who wrap him up in a hug. Sure it was sad, but he knew where he belonged. Caleb looks at his sister who just stares at the head stone.

'Beloved mother, wife, and daughter.' It's fitting they put mother first because she was the very best. Callie could feel the tears rising in her throat and she feels Caleb tighten his grip and she leans into him slightly.

"I love you mom, and you will always be my mom. But it's time we say goodbye." Caleb says and he can feels Callie beginning to cry against him. Caleb pulls Callie back and looks her in the eye.

"She wants this for us Callie, she does." Caleb says his own tears falling down his face. Callie stares at her brother allowing the tears to fall down her face.

"Bye mom." Callie finally whispers before touching the headstone and turning to see Lena and Stef a few feet away. Jude still pressed against Lena. Callie walks over and Stef wraps her up in the biggest hug she can give and allows Callie to cry against her. Caleb watches the scene before turning his head to look at his mothers headstone.

"Thank you mom.." Caleb whispers before planting a kiss where Jude did minutes earlier. Caleb looks at the single rose that rests in front of her headstone and smiles. "You were the very best so you sent the very best." Caleb rest his hand against the headstone one last time before walking over to Lena's waiting arms. He hugs her and allows the warmth of her love spread across his body, and to be honest it felt great. And as they left the cemetery, for the first time, neither sibling looked back.

xxxxxx

So what did you guys think? Tell me thoughts, ideas? How should Stef and Lena talk to the kids about adoption? How about Caleb and football? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it's been forever. Guys I update when I can. I actually exist outside of this website. So please no yelling. I love you guys, thanks for sticking by me! Enjoy:)

xxxxxxx

"Good morning my loves." Stef says cheerfully. It was the weekend after the visit to the cemetery and things had been running smoothly. Lena and Stef knew they were still a little reserved but figured, once they asked them if they wanted to be adopted, that would all fade away.

"Morning.." A couple of the kids mumbles out but most of them stayed quiet. Caleb in particular. He was feeling a little off. He was getting sharp stabbing pains in his side and he couldn't shake it.

"Please don't forget mama has a meeting tonight, so I am cooking my special 'ordering take out a la mom'" Stef says earning some laughs and a playful glare from Lena.

"So only I will be at your practice today love." Stef says taking Caleb's hat off and kissing his head. When Caleb doesn't protest his hat being taken off, the moms share a look at Lena looks at Caleb. His usually bright green eyes were pale and tired.

"You ok my love?" Lena asks and Caleb nods his head.

"Maybe we should think about sending you to bed a bit earlier." Stef says figuring it was fatigue that was getting to her son. Caleb shrugs and finishes his banana, before standing up slowly and trashing the peel. Stef watches Caleb walk stiffly and looks over at Lena.

"You sure you're feeling ok?" Stef asks and touches the back of her hand to his forehead. He was a bit clammy, but Stef didn't read to much into it. Caleb again nods as another sharp pain travels through his body.

"Ok." Stef smiles and Caleb takes his lunch bag when offered to him by Lena.

"Alright troops. We leave in 3." Lena smiles at her wife before handing her, her lunch.

"Are you sure you can drop them off?" Lena asks and Stef nods.

"Yes, have fun at your district meeting." Stef teases and Lena shoot her a playful scowl. "But not to much fun, we want you to come home." Stef laughs and kisses Lena's pouty lips before hanging Jesus an apple as he jogs down the stairs.

"Alright, say bye to your mama and let's go." Stef orders as she walks out the kitchen. One by one, the children kiss Lena goodbye, and Lena couldn't help but to notice, Caleb leaning on Callie as they left the house. Lena gives her self a metal reminder to call the school and check on him later. Oh how she hated district meetings.

xxxxxx

"You can barely walk Caleb." Callie says helping him sit at a bench later that day.

"I'm fine. It will pass." Caleb holds on to his side as he struggles to talk.

"I'm going to tell Lena and Stef." Callie starts to stand but Caleb stops her.

"Callie." Caleb breathes out and Callie stops to look at her brother. She sees the plead in her brothers eyes and sighs.

"Here." Callie takes out his water bottle and hands it to him. "Just for today." Caleb takes the water bottle with a shaky hand.

"Just for today." Caleb looks out across the water slowly sipping his water and Callie rubs his head softly, attempting to take the pain away.

xxxxx

Later that day, Caleb was desperately hanging on to consciousness. The pain increasing with every minute, and his day wasn't even near over. He still had practice and Stef was going to be there. He had to show Stef and Lena that he, Callie, and Jude wouldn't be a burden on them. He had to prove his worth. Caleb leaned against the cool metal of the lockers and allowed his eyes to close. When he closed his eyes he was met with flashes of his mother face, laughing smiling, with Callie, as they ran around. Jude of course was next to him, with a bright smile. For a minute his pain was gone. In this moment, nothing mattered. When he opened his eyes he was met with a wave of intense pain. He stared ahead at the wall and slowly pushed himself off the lockers and pulled on his football gear. When he left the locker room and approached the football field, he became dizzy and leaned against the nearest wall. He pressed his forehead against the sun covered brick before pushing off and looking across the field to see Stef already seated and looking down at her phone. He pulls on his helmet and jogs stiffly on to the field, where his team was waiting for him to lead practice.

xxxxxx

"Hey babe." Stef smiles as she climbs on the bleachers.

"Hi, how's it going?" Lena asks and Stef takes a seat with the most shade.

"I just got here, I don't see him yet." Stef says scanning the field for her son.

"I think we should keep him home and let him rest tomorrow, he did not look good this morning." Lena says and Stef runs a hand through her blonde locks.

"I think it more than fatigue. I think he is getting sick." Stef says and Lena agrees.

"We will take his temperature tonight and give him some soup." Lena says and Stef sighs.

"One day, that boy will trust us." Lena laughs lightly.

"That's the dream my love. I will see you soon." Stef smiles and says goodbye before removing the phone from her face and looking down to check her emails.

xxxxxx

"Hey, you good?" Caiden asks jogging over to Caleb. Caleb gives him a nod before Caiden hits the top of his helmet and jogs off.

"Alright Foster." The coach says grabbing Caleb's attention. "Quick ace, F-stop right." Caleb jogs over to the huddle and takes a knee in front of them.

"Quick ace, F-stop, on one, ready?"

"Break!" They all shout and clap before jogging over to their positions and Caleb stands up and puts his mouth piece in his mouth.

"Green 80! Green 80!." Caleb looks around and feels his vision start to blur. He takes a step and his half back runs to his position and Caleb shuts his eyes tightly. He is hit with a wave of pain and he keeps his eyes shut. He is again met with flashes of his mom. Laughing and smiling. He is so wrapped up in his flashes he doesn't realize he has passed out in the field.

"Foster!" The coaches run out on the field when Caleb falls to the ground. Stef looks up from her phone to see Caleb sprawled out on the ground and jumps out of her seat and runs down the bleachers.

"Foster." The head coach takes Caleb's helmet off and Caleb curls himself into a ball and screams out in pain.

"Caleb!" Stef yells running onto the field. The coaches move to the side as Stef reaches her son screaming in pain.

"No one touched him." The coach says and Stef tucks her blonde locks behind her ear and tries to get Caleb to talk to her.

"Baby, hey." Stef soothes and wipes the tears from his face. She tucks her phone in her pocket and swoops Caleb up bridal style. She takes off towards her car, not saying a word to anyone. Her only focus was her son.

"Caleb, I need you to stay awake love. Talk about something, anything." Stef says putting her hand on Caleb's head as she speeds to a hospital. "Caleb." Stef says looks briefly from the road to her son. She sees his struggle to stay awake, and wills the traffic to disappear. As they grow closer to the hospital, Caleb was loosing his ability to stay awake, and Stef was loosing her ability to stay strong.

"Caleb." Stef says pulling up to the hospital. She jumps out and runs over to the passenger side and pulls Caleb out of the car and runs into the emergency room. "Somebody help!" Stef yells and gains the attention of some nurses.

"How long has he been unconscious?" The nurse asks as they load Caleb on the gurney.

"I don't know, a couple of minutes." Stef answers walking briskly along side of the gurney.

"You have to stop here." The nurse stops Stef.

"But he is my son." Stef says looking passed her to watch the gurney.

"We will take good care of him." The nurse smiles and walks passed the door Stef wasn't allowed passed. Stef stands there for a minute before running a hand through her hair and squeezing her eyes shut. She takes a few shaky breaths before reaching in her pocket for her phone. Her fingers shake as she scrolls through her phone to find Lena's name. As she presses on the contact she feels her resolve breaking. It continues to ring and Stef can feel herself near tears.

"Hey love." Lena answers and Stef takes a minute to feed off of her positive vibes.

"Stef?" Lena says climbing into her car.

"Lena.." Stef chokes out and Lena's heart stops.

xxxxx

A few hours have passed and no one has heard anything. The family sits in the waiting room, obviously divided. Callie and Jude have taken residence in the corner, Lena and Stef sit across from them, hoping they will take comfort in one of them. Callie holds on to Jude and occasionally looks over at them and Stef. They look... Scared. No one has ever looked scared for them. Callie looks at how Lena grips Stef, and how Stef wipes the silent tears away. They are scared. She is scared. She needs them. She needs to feel that warmth. The warmth Caleb usually gives her when she and Jude are scared. That loving hug that makes her feel as if everything is going to be ok. Callie slowly untangles herself from Jude and stands up.

Jude who is unsure of what was happening, stands up with his sister and watches her as she walks over to Stef and sits right next to her and places her head on steps shoulder. Jude watches as Stef's tears seem to flow harder down her face. Jude walks over to Lena and gets in her lap. Lena instantly wraps her arms around him and holds him against her chest.

"Listen, both of you." Stef whispers. "It's ok to be ok. I promise. Ok?" Stef says and both children nod slightly. "Ok." Stef says and kisses Callie on the head and runs Jude's back. They aren't sure how long they stay like that, but when the doctor finally comes out, all of their children are asleep.

"Foster?" The doctor says and Stef carefully stands, waking Callie and Lena stands with Jude in her arms. Stef takes a step forward.

"Hi, I'm his mother." Stef says wiping her hand on her jeans.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jennings." Stef shakes the Doctors hand. "Caleb is going to be ok." Stef lets out a breath and covers her mouth with her hand. "We got to him just in time. He had a ruptured appendix. The damaged that was done, he was in a lot of pain." Stef wipes the tears and shakes her head.

"We had no idea." Stef says and the doctor nods.

"He probably mistook it as a stomach flu and tried to shake it off. But, he will be just fine, and make a full recovery." Stef nods her head.

"Can we go see him?" Stef asks and the doctors nods.

"Of course. Two at a time for now. He's probably just waking." Stef reaches for Lena, and Sharon takes over to direct the kids attention else where. Lena takes Stef's hand and follows the doctor to Caleb's room. When they get their they slowly walk in and take in their boy. He was asleep on the bed that was slightly elevated. He had wires connected to him all over the place. They slowly approach him going to opposite sides. Stef leans down and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We are right here my love. Mama and I are right here. Please don't be scared." Stef whispered and kisses Caleb's head.

"We love you so much." Lena says and runs her hand through his hair. Caleb starts to stir awake and Stef looks back at the nurse who nods encouragingly.

"Hey baby, it's ok." Stef says gently and is rewarded by the flutter of Caleb's eye lids.

"We are right here my love." Lena says still running her hands through his hair. "That's it baby boy." Lena encourages. Caleb slowly starts to open his eyes and adjust to his surroundings.

"Hi." Stef smiles, tears puddling in her eyes. Lena reaches over and rubs Stef's back gently.

"Hi." Caleb says, sleep evident in his voice.

"You gave us a scare." Stef says before leaning down and kissing Caleb's head.

"What happened?" Caleb asks and Lena picks up his hand.

"Your appendix ruptured." Lena answered and Caleb squints his eyebrows together.

"This is why it's important you tell us when you are not feeling well. Caleb we are your parents, when you are in pain it's important we know."

"Caleb!" Jude yells as he runs into the room. Lena and Stef turn to see Callie standing with Sharon.

"Mom.." Stef starts but Sharon holds up her hand.

"I couldn't stop them. Frank is out with the rest of the kids." Sharon looks down at Callie who is looking down at her feet shyly.

"Callie come look!" Jude says looking away from Caleb. Sharon carefully nudges Callie towards Caleb's bed. Callie starts to walk towards Caleb slowly and unsurely.

"Hey." Caleb's groggy voice fills the room and Callie looks up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Don't make me sing the song." Caleb smiles softly and Callie rushes over to him and practically lays on top of him at she hugs him.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Callie whispers in Caleb's ear. Stef and Lena looks at Sharon who excuses herself and Lena walks over to shut the door quietly.

"Hey you three, we want to you for a second." Stef finds a chair and let's Lena sit down. Callie slowly removes herself from Caleb and looks over at Jude. Callie finds a chair and Jude slides on to her lap.

"Is something wrong? Are you.. Are we getting kicked out?" Callie asks and Jude sinks into Callie, feeling the sting of yet another rejection.

"No." Stef shakes her head with a smile. "Quite the opposite actually."

"We want you to be apart of this family." Lena says to the three children. Caleb feels Callie's grip tighten and Jude sits up straighter on Callie's lap.

"Like adopt us?" Callie asks looks to Caleb on his hospital bed.

"We think you guys deserve a family, and we would love it if it was ours." Stef says rubbing Lena's shoulders. Caleb turns his head to look at Callie and Jude.

"What do you guys think?" Caleb asks his voice groggy. Callie looks at Jude who stands up and walks over to Lena and Stef.

"Yes." Jude smiles and Lena and Stef laugh and pull him into a hug, kissing him and excitedly cheering.

"So?" Jude says turning to face his brother and sister, staying in Lena and Stef's arms. Lena and Stef look up from Jude. Callie looks at Caleb who is staring at her. Stef and Lena allow the moment to pass between the siblings and when Caleb looks away and at Lena and Stef they wait in anticipation as Caleb holds up his hand, wires and all, and shows a thumbs up.

xxxxx

Did we like? Tell me your thoughts. Please no yelling at me.


End file.
